A New Years' Tradition
by grandlarseny
Summary: New Year's is important, Inuyasha. It's a time of cleansing for the soul.


A New Years' Tradition  
  
Met challenge issued by the Black Rose. Revised version.  
Dedicated to the Black Rose. It's all for you, supastar! Happy Belated Birthday! Huzzah for New Years smoochies!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fat snowflakes whirled and floated down softly in the comforting blankness of the dark sky. Inuyasha watched, fixated, as the fluffy specks of white came to rest gently on Kagome's eyelashes, falling gracefully to adorn her silky hair with tiny, delicately woven crystals. Against all the white, her locks looked as black as sin and he found himself wanting to explore the way that snow would feel in her glossy tresses.  
  
"108!" Kagome shouted gleefully as the last New Years bell sounded, breaking the spell she had unknowingly cast over the hanyou sitting next to her. He turned his demon eyes to the horizon as the last bell sounded, it's rich chime fading into the silence of the city blazing against the backdrop of night. Kagome's mother had been right- the roof of the Higurashi's house really did have a breathtaking view.  
  
"Can we go back now?" Inuyasha asked. The question oozed with his irritation, his lip scrunched up in annoyance as he glared tiny daggers.  
  
"No. I have to stay and help out Grandpa tomorrow. The temple is very busy this time of year." Kagome sighed, a lovely shade of pink kissed into her cheeks by the wind. She snuggled deeper into her winter coat, a lazy shiver running through her body.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed, glaring at the modern day miko. "What a stupid tradition."  
  
"New Years is very important Inuyasha. It's a time of cleansing for the soul." Kagome chastised. "Haven't you ever celebrated it?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Never had anyone to celebrate it with before."  
  
"Well, you do now, so no excuses." Kagome grinned, reaching up to tweak a sensitive ear wiggling on her companion's head.  
  
He batted her hand away and growled. "It's still pretty stupid. Staying up all night, wasting all this time, just to eat noodles and listen to bells ring."  
  
Kagome was quiet for some minutes before she gave him a mischievous smile. "There are other New Years traditions, you know."  
  
"Yeah? I probably wouldn't like them any better." He grumped, eyes fixed on the horizon.  
  
Kagome's smile widened. "Oooh, I don't know about that."  
  
His gaze snapped back to her face, his expression now suspicious. He stared at her, as if debating whether or not to take her up on her subtle challenge. "Alright," the dog demon replied, "What are these 'other' New Year traditions?"  
  
He had fallen cleanly into her trap. Kagome had to suppress her gleeful laugh. Reaching up with her mittened hand, she gently curved her delicate fingers to fit his cheek. She saw his deep gold eyes widen in surprise, and felt her pulse skip in response.  
  
"In America," She whispered, wrapping her other arm around his back, letting herself sink into his unfailing warmth, "it's tradition to kiss on the stroke of midnight."  
  
Inuyasha gulped audibly, his eyes fastened on her mouth. "It's not midnight Kagome."  
  
"I don't mind." She whispered before her lips touched his in a feather light carress.  
  
Inuyasha's senses spun with the feel and scent of the girl in his arms, a drugging heat compelling him to close his eyes and surrender to her gentle persistence. Crushing her to him, he sunk his fingers into her shock of black hair and kissed her back, pouring all the longing and want he felt into the brief intimate contact. Mouths clashed as they lost themselves in the moment.  
  
And then it was over, the intimate contact broken. Kagome leaned her forehead against the hanyou's, their frosty breath intermingling. Inuyasha licked his lower lip, tasting the sweet gentleness that seemed to saturate everything about her. He felt her small body, warm and soft, nestled comfortably in his arms, the fragrance of her being drifting over him. He licked his lips again. Nothing like the grave dirt that had flavored his first experience.  
  
That first kiss from Kikyo, he knew, was meant as a kiss of death. He had accepted it then but.time had changed him, and the way he had felt. Now he found himself craving Kagome's kiss- something that sang with life.  
  
He smiled down at her shyly, her dark eyes reflecting his own.  
  
"Not bad for a New Years tradition, huh?" She teased.  
  
"Not bad at all." He grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: My first Inuyasha fic! I thought it was pretty rootin' tootin' cute, lol. A little fluff for all us Yasha x Kag fans. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
